Based on the several hundreds of thousands of reactions obtained in the framework of our research project "A Comparative Analysis of Black, White, and Spanish-American Groups," a "Guide" will be developed to assist mental health professionals in servicing clients of Hispanic background. The information presented by the Communication and Culture Guide will show salient concerns, priorities of our Spanish and Anglo-American sample groups, and will help providers of mental health services to relate and communicate effectively with their clients. The Guide will shown cultural meanings in comparative presentation. It will present the information in simple and attractive form, using interpretations and form of presentation developed in cooperation with cultural experts, and mental health professionals of Hispanic background. The project aims to develop new prototype information useful in the delivery of mental health servies in minority clients.